Who Needs A Love Triangle, We Have a Love Polygon
by I Am The Silver Lining
Summary: Optimus had a secret, one he never told anyone about. He kept them hidden in fear that Megatron would use them against him. But his concealment is in vain when the Decepticons find a device that can delve into the deepest corners of your mind, and they see it. OP/Multiple (Rated M for EVERYTHING) (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prologue **

Optimus was having a bad day. So many things had gone wrong in the span of twenty four hours that Optimus just wanted to lay down and fall into stasis for a good several years. But things prevented him from ever doing that. His men needed him, because he was the only one that could defeat Megatron and end the war. Now, Optimus thought that was far from true. Personally, he believed that anyone could take down the tyrannical warlord if they had the right strategy, not just brute strength and a Matrix of Leadership. But everyone believed it, even Megatron.

Optimus didn't have any special powers, he couldn't teleport like Skywarp or do thunderous booms like Thundercracker, he couldn't go invisible like Mirage or skeek around like Jazz. But Optimus was strong in spark, and could command and sway an army with a few simple words. He was a beacon for the Autobots, a rallying hope for them. Optimus knew what weight rested on his shoulders and he was willing to carry it. But even he wished for some time away from the war.

Optimus guessed that was what lead him here, to Earth, to this very fight he was now participating in. He was here, fighting over a relic that had an unknown power. He clashed with Megatron, unwilling to give an inch as he crashed his fists into the Warlord's sides and face. He needed to get the relic before Megatron or his Decepticons could. There was no telling what it could do.

He ducked, Megatron's fist missing him by inches. He came back up, his fists closed tightly as he rammed into Megatron in a tackle, taking him off balance. They crashed to the rocky ground, sending powdery dust floating upwards around them. They tussled, each trying to get on top of the other to gain the upper hand. In close quarters, it was easy to see that Megatron was stronger than he. Megatron was ontop of him now, beating his face with a malicious glee in his red optics. Optimus was glad to have his face mask, it took the brunt of the blows and left his face relatively unmarked.

Optimus shifted his weight, bucking upwards and throwing Megatron forward and off of him in a tumble. Optimus quickly got to his peds and transformed his servos into blades. He dashed forwards and caught Megatron in the shoulder, sending sparks flying as his blade sliced through hardened battle armor. Megatron let out an enraged yell and fired his fusion cannon right at him, hitting his chassis. The low-powered shot didn't do any damage, but the force knocked him back. Megatron dashed forwards and they locked in combat once more.

This day had started out so nice, Optimus had been somewhere that made him truly happy. It was a place he went whenever he could, sometimes staying for days before he finally forced his wheels to carry him back to base. None of his men knew about the place or what was there that would captivate Optimus's interest so strongly, and even though curiosity burned through their frames, they didn't ask out of respect for their leader's privacy.

Optimus had been quite content to stay there all day, basking in his sanctuary and enjoying what resided there. But a comm from Ratchet disturbed that peace. He had to leave there in a hurry, his mood dampened by his hasty departure. Ratchet had informed him when he had reached base that it had been a false alarm, meaning that he left his sanctuary for nothing, which had soured his mood further, though he was sure to hide that from his team. After that it was a blur of paperwork and conferences with the human government. They were rather nasty that meeting and unwilling to cooperate, making him all the more irritable. Optimus hated to admit it, but he was marginally relieved when Ratchet interrupted the meeting to tell him that Decepticons were mobilizing and Megatron was among them. Optimus ended the meeting and left hastily.

He and his team had exited the ground bridge, only to be greeted with gunfire and yelling. They were forced to split, Arcee and Bumblebee taking the high ground while he, Bulkhead and Ratchet plowed through Megatron's ground forces.

Now he was here, tussling with his arch nemesis in the dirt, both pushing against the other with equal force, built up over millions of years of combat. They knew just what the other would do, every move and every play. It was a well rehearsed dance, only changing when the other broke it.

"My Lord, I have it!" a voice yelled out, breaking their glazed concentration. Optimus looked over to see the Decepticon medic, Knockout, holding a spherical object. It was a sphere, but one end had a long, pointed needle coming out of it, while several wires came out from the other end. It looked demonic.

Megatron took his distraction to his advantage, and knocked him to the ground, hitting the side of his helm just so, causing his stabilizers to friz and miscalculate. He couldn't stand, not without his helm spinning. He heard his men calling out for him, but he couldn't turn and see. He felt a strange warmth next to his helm, and the buzz of charging ions made his audio tingle.

"Surrender or he dies," Megatron's voice washed over his audios like a poison, making him blearily boot his optics back up. Strange, he hadn't noticed when he closed them. He couldn't see it, but from the muffled curses and the sound of blasters powering down, his men had give in. Optimus felt a hot curl of fear for his men, hoping and praying to Primus that they would not be harmed, Optimus could never live with himself if he was the cause of his team's deactivation or pain. He was responsible for them, he needed to keep them safe.

He felt the stasis cuffs lock around his wrists and a clawed servo roughly drag him upwards to his knees. The world spun before Optimus's optics, making him blink rapidly.

"How weak you are, Prime, to be caught so easily." Megatron gloated and Optimus huffed. This routine was familiar, too. Megatron would gloat and terrorise them long enough for one of them to get free and then free the others. Optimus put his credits on Arcee, the femme was very light on her peds and could easily slip the cuffs from her small wrists.

Megatron grabbed the relic from Knockout, rolling it in his servos as a large, evilly delighted grin spread across his face. He looked at him from the corner of his optic, the red glowing brightly as if he just won the best of prizes.

Optimus didn't know just how right he was.

"Do you know what this is, Prime?" Megatron purred sinisterly, walking over to his kneeling form before bending over and bringing his face right to his. "This little device," he hummed, "is called the Seer. A very interesting little device that allows one to enter the mind of another and see _**anything **_he wants." His grin widened, his sharp, shark-like denta giving him an even more crazed look than what was thought possible. "We based our cortical psychic patch off of the myth of this device. But what is different about this is that it can not only take multiple minds within another, it gives full access to one holding the device. Meaning, I don't need to go into a stasis just to dive into your mind, Prime. I can do it right here, and take a few others in there with me."

Optimus froze. Megatron was going to use the device to enter his processors, where he could see and hear all of Optimus's memories and secrets. He would be able to see anything he wanted within his mind, every battle tactic and hidden outpost. He'd know their charges and where they lived, he find out all the secret codes Optimus knew about cybertron and Autobot intel, which was the highest access with him being a Prime. He'd find out the AllSpark location…He'd find out Optimus's secret, the one he didn't even tell his men about.

About his sanctuary and what was inside it.

Optimus thrashed in his stasis cuffs, the sudden spasm taking Megatron off guard and throwing him off his peds. The cuffs rendered Optimus's arms useless, but his legs were still in full function. He kicked, hitting Megatron square in the face and sending him crashing into a few of his soldiers. He struggled to stand, his equilibrium still damaged from Megatron's blow. He saw stars in front of his optics, the dizziness causing his optics to flicker as he stumbled and slammed his weight into another Decepticon. His team was yelling his name again, their voices worried but hopeful.

His arms were still unresponsive due to the stasis charge emitted from the cuffs, but since they were cuffed in the front, he could use his fists as a club. He swung his weight around and smacked Starscream clear across the battle ground. The seeker let out a loud shriek as he crashed into the ground a good several hundred feet from the main group.

Optimus had no chance of winning, even though the Decepticons were as stupid as they were; he was injured and cuffed. Two dozen drones jumped on his back, holding down his arms and tackling his legs. He felt them buckle, his knees bending as he was forced to the ground.

Megatron stalked forward, spitting energon from where his foot had met the Warlord's face. Optimus couldn't deny the curl of satisfaction in his gut at the enraged look on his nemesis's face.

Megatron grabbed his face and forced him to look up with rolling optics into his. Optimus was glad he still had his face mask, or else it only serve to anger the tyrant more when he saw the edges of Optimus's lips turn upwards.

"You have something to hide, don't you, Prime?" Megatron spit out, rage filling his optics and field. "You wish to keep something from me, something precious to you." With every word, Megatron's tone turned darker and more pleased. Optimus tried his best to keep the worried look from his optics, but he failed, only causing Megatron's darkly delighted look to spread. "Something you wish" he looked over to the Autobots, "to hide from everyone." Optimus wished he could have kept a straight face at that, but he couldn't keep his optics from widening marginally before he forced them back to normal size. Megatron saw anyway and laughed, letting go of his face and standing to his full height.

"Well, I know who I'm taking in there with me then." Megatron laughed, looking over the Autobots with a gleefully mad gaze. And with that, he stabbed the needle into Optimus's medical port located at the base of his neck. Optimus couldn't contain the loud yell of pain as the needle pierced through the port, connecting deeply into his medical access point. It was very painful, so painful he had not noticed as his team was dragged forward and each connected to one of the cables on the device.

Optimus could feel the others presences brushing against his mind, his Autobots. Then he felt others, not his Autobots at all, but cruel consciousnesses full of sinister thoughts and sadistic emotions.

Megatron, Soundwave, Starscream, and Knockout entered his mind, their consciousnesses burning against his.

It was sudden, like a snap of one's digits, then they were all there. Optimus was standing in the middle, his Autobots off to one side while the Decepticons were off on the other. The cuffs were gone, as was his dizziness. He took a quick look around to see that they were in the woods, the trees all taller than them.

Optimus looked around in shock, even as one of his Autobots took a swipe at one of the Decepticons, but their servo passed right through…

Megatron laughed.

"We are in Optimus's mind, Autobot. You can do nothing here, only I am in control of what we see." he said, standing tall and looking directly at Optimus's face. When did he lose his mask?

A burst of hopelessness filled his spark as Megatron grinned and said

"_**Show me your secret**_."

**(AN: Dun DUn DUN! NEW STORY! What will They see within the contours of Optimus's mind?! Stay tuned and find out!**

**This story is a gift for a few special people in my life, I hope they enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!**

**This Story is rated M for several reasons, and those reasons will pop up in the next Chapter (Oh hell yeah, they will ;3) **

**Till all are one!**


	2. Chapter 2: What Lies in the Sanctuary

**Chapter 2: What Lies in the Sanctuary **

Optimus could hear Megatron laughing in evil delight, his Decepticons rumbling behind him. He barely noticed that his Autobots had come up behind him and were mumbling reassurances to him. All he could concentrate on, was the familiar landscape appearing before him.

Optimus starred in horror as the space around him shifted, the forest growing darker and clearer, until a road formed. The dirt road that Optimus knew that stretched and curved for miles. He could hear it, a rumble of an engine, a large, powerful engine that he knew resided beneath his own hood. A flash of headlights caught in the distance, coming along a curve of the road just past some trees, and quickly approaching.

OoOoOoOoO

A big rig rumbled down the road, the red paintjob and Autobot symbol giving it away that Optimus was indeed the vehicle.

He had a busy month. Megatron had hatched a rather devastating plan, and had almost achieved it. It had taken several weeks to unravel the coils in his nemesis's plan, picking out every raid and energon mine. He and his team had finally been able to completely trash Megatron's plans just this morning, and that was when he remembered. He had completely forgotten to visit his sanctuary during the chaos.

The big rig sagged on his wheels, as he cruised down the road. Just a few more miles and he'd be at his destination. The Decepticons would be retreated back to their ship, licking their wounds from their loss, so Optimus would have a few days to himself.

Ratchet and the others all watched him leave earlier with curious optics. They knew that he'd leave, they didn't know where or for how long, only that he'd be back in time for the next fight.

Optimus was surprised that none of them had followed him yet.

He picked up his speed, rolling through the bumpy roads he had memorized over the past few years. His tire tracks were practically grooved into the gravel. He spotted a large tree with mossy branches. It was a landmark that told him he was less than a mile away.

He had found this sanctuary a year after they landed on Earth, after a nasty battle with the Decepticons that led him to be stranded in the wilds for a good two earth weeks. He was glad he found his little haven, it was a great relaxant, and the forest was so dense that it blocked his signal.

He rounded the last turn and was greeted with a familiar, calming sight.

A lake, large and crystal clear, sat like an island in the sea of trees. The trees blocked the wind, rendering the lake completely still. The water mirrored the moon, reflecting its light into the trees where the original rays couldn't penetrate through the leaves. Bugs and frogs croaked and buzzed in chorus, masking the rough grinding sound that Optimus's wheels created.

His wheels pulled him over, and his headlights shown on a cabin, his light reflecting off the windows. Optimus shut off his headlights and his engine idled before lowering down to a normal humm. Optimus then transformed, his titanous form casting a shadow over the cabin.

Optimus looked down at the cabin, the cabin that no doubt held humans inside.

OoOoOoOoO

On the outside of this memory, the Autobots and Decepticons watched on. They were all very silent as they watched, not wanting to miss a single thing. For the Autobots, this was a major satisfaction to their curiosity. For years their leader had been disappearing, sometimes for days, and then coming back, looking relaxed and confident.

Was this were their Prime had been hiding away? Some lake deep in the woods? What could possibly be there that could ensnare their untouchable leader, and keep him coming back?

They were all worried when they saw the cabin. In the time Optimus had been away, humans had infested his sanctuary. They didn't know how Optimus would-had- reacted to the news.

They all watched in anticipation as the memory Optimus looked down at the cabin. Something strange happened then.

Optimus started to transform, but not in the way one might think.

Instead of turning into his alt mode, Optimus seemed to _shrink_. His plates folded back, armor shifting as a slight ripple was made in the air: the sign of an open subspace. When the transformation was done, all that was left was a miniature version of Optimus, about eight feet in height.

The others looked at their Optimus, the one currently viewing the memory with them with a worried look in his optics.

"How did you do that?" asked Arcee, breaking the Prime's gaze away from the smaller version of himself.

"I was able to shift my frame, keeping only what was needed to keep my smaller frame functioning, while the rest went into subspace." he explained hurriedly.

"You can do that?" Bulkhead asked in disbelief. Optimus nodded without looking at him. They all turned back to see the mini-Optimus walk into the cabin, the door suspiciously open.

Their view shifted and suddenly they were in the cabin. The area was spacious, the interior was comfortable and warm. The back was completely made of glass, showing the forest beyond. A small kitchen sat in the back corner and a large living room made up almost the entire room. There was a fireplace in front of a large couch with an abundance of pillows. There were two arm chairs and a large T.V. hung over the fireplace. A black piano sat off in one corner.

There were two hallways, one near the front and one near the back of the room. The mini-Optimus walked down the first, closest one. He navigated the hall easily, going in the first of the four doors in the hall. He opened the door silently.

It was a bedroom, large and decorated with posters and pictures of different things. A giant glass tank sat in the far corner, heat lamps on top showing that an iguana lived inside it. Off in the other corner was a large, comfortable bed. And wrapped inside that blanket was a human. A female human.

Both sides watched, wondering what was and what was going to happen. Some were having doubts, wondering if Optimus was going to harm or scare the human in anyway. Megatron grinned to himself, thinking just that.

Not so noble and human loving now, Megatron thought, his grin growing as he thought of what he was sure the Prime would do to the slumbering human. His image would be ruined, his men would lose faith in him. Optimus had fought to prevent them from seeing this. He was worried, Megatron could see it, and anything that caused the Prime to be worried had to be good for him.

The Autobots kept glancing at their leader, worriedly taking in his defeated look as they watched the memory. They didn't know what could have him so worried, sure, having Megatron and his band of minions in your processor was no picnic, but Optimus looked downright sparkbroken, like he failed something and someone died because of it.

Little did they know, that Optimus was worried just for those reasons.

They watched as the mini-Optimus walked to the side of the bed and knelt down.

Was he trying to get a better look at the human that had inhabited his safe place? Or was he about to kill it?

The mini-Optimus pulled back the blanket just a bit, revealing the human femme. She was a bigger build, thick with muscles that could lift heavy firewood and lug others around when they are lazy. But damn did she have some killer curves. Having a larger build let the femme grow well.

A thick, blond braid laid on the pillow around her face, strands of unruly hair flying out of its twisty hold. Her face was sharply sculpted, with a pointed chin, a slightly upturned nose, and cupid bow upper lip with a full lower one.

The mini-Prime reached forward and brushed his digits lightly over the human's face, causing her to sigh and open her optics -eyes- slowly.

The Autobots were flabbergasted, Optimus was giving himself away to a human! And he never brought her, or informed them. Did she know that they were fighting a war, or that she had to keep silent? Or that she was in danger now that she knew of their existence? Well, if Optimus had kept her existence a secret this long, he might not have thought it necessary.

Most thought that this was when the memory-Prime would make his move, scare the human away or kill her.

But that is not what happened.

The human femme's eyes snapped open, revealing them to be blue.

"Optimus?" the human whispered in disbelief.

The viewers were surprised and very shocked. This human knew Optimus before this encounter. But if they were shocked then, i could not compare to it when the mini-Optimus nodded, and the femme _leaped off the bed and tackled him_.

"OPTIMUS-FUCKING-PRIME YOU ARE DEAD!" she shrieked, rage clouding her face. She used her strength and his surprise to get him to the ground. She was straddling him now, revealing that she was wearing shorts and a large, baggy t-shirt. Her hair was a frazzled mess now, falling out of her hair tie to fluff out around her in static-filled mane. She held him down, her flesh tightly gripping Optimus's metal wrists in a white-knuckle grip.

"You asshole!" the femme seethed, her chest breathing heavily.

"Corvin, I can explain," the memory Optimus started from where he laid beneath the femme.

"What? About how you were gone for a whole month! No visits, no calls! We were worried sick!" she yelled, terrifying even in her fleshy form. Corvin _growled_ when Optimus tried to speak again.

The watchers outside the memory gaped. The human was holding down and yelling at one of the most noble and untouchable beings in their species. Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots, was being held down and yelled to silence by a _**fleshling**_.

Megatron laughed.

"Oh how the noble have fallen," Megatron choked out through his laughter. Optimus didn't react, he knew how this would be taken. Most would see it as a disgrace to his Prime name, others would mock him or judge him harshly for it. A part of him worried what his men would think of him now… or what they would think of him after they found out everything.

Optimus stood strong, his back straight and his chin high as he looked at his memory.

The Decepticons' laughter was quieted as footsteps were heard and the door to Corvin's room opened to reveal three other humans. Two other females and one male.

Corvin looked up as they came in, the three of them making various sounds of exclamation as they saw Optimus. It took a moment for them to calm down after they came over and smothered the Prime in hugs and even some kisses. They seemed to catch onto Corvin's mood, each one at a time going silent and glaring at him. The memory Optimus seemed to shrink from their gazes.

"You were gone for an awful long time, Optimus." one of the new coming females said, a disappointed look on her face. She was of latino heritage, with long, thick brown hair that ran just past her shoulder blades. She had a round, soft face with a pointed chin. Her eyes were wide and a dark shade of brown. Her nose was round and didn't extend far from her face. Under her nose sat a pair of full lips several shades lighter than her skin. She was of a smaller build than Corvin, shorter by a good five inches, coming in at 5'3. She had a moderate bust and a nice set of hips that later they would find out were good for belly dancing. Later they would learn her name was Vela.

Optimus looked at her with sad optics from where he was still laying. Corvin had let go of his wrists when the three had come in and pounced on the Prime.

"Why didn't you call or visit?" the only male said. He was caucasian, but his skin was a few shades darker than Corvin's. He had brown hair that fell past his shoulders, it was thick and surprisingly springy, much to the females' envy. He had a pointed nose and thin lips, but his eyes were intense and frequently hinted to the murderous thoughts he had. His eyebrows were thick, and added to his look. He was of a thin build, the thinnest of all the humans and about 5'6 in height. A hint of facial hair brushed along his upper lip and sharp jaw line.

"Marius is right. Like, bruh, why? You'd know we'd worry." The last female said. She had short brown hair that went just past her chin. A pair of thick glasses framed a pair of eyes that were a mix between blue, grey and green. She had a sharp nose, but it was softer than Marius's. Her lips were a dark shade of pink, a contrast from her pale skin, which was the lightest of the lot. Her build was halfway between Corvin's and Vela's, but she had some nice legs. Her hair was currently in a fritz, her glasses lopsided on her face from rushing to put them on. Her name was Lois.

The memory Optimus looked around at the humans that all kneeled next to him, looking at him expectantly. He sighed sadly.

"I had several Decepticon threats to attend to. If their plan had gone through, it would have had devastating effects on the earth. I'm afraid that, during that time, plans of sabotage filled my processor, and I forgot of this place for a time." Every word made the humans wilt a little more, making him feel worse.

Corvin's face slowly faded back to anger, but then a glint entered her eyes, an undeniable glint that Optimus seemed to know well. The memory Optimus tried to sit up, but Corvin grabbed his wrists again. He was stronger than Corvin by herself, and could have easily broke her hold, but didn't in caution of hurting her. Corvin looked to the others.

"Grab his arms, hold him down." she said in a dominant tone. Vela grabbed his left arm, holding it down with her entire body. Marius grabbed the other one, doing the same as Vela and sitting his whole body down on the Prime's other arm. Lois stayed near his helm.

The memory Optimus's optics widened just as all the onlookers did.

OoOoOoOoO

Optimus struggled under the weight of the four humans, his smaller form unable to lift them without using excessive force. He knew he had angered them and he felt bad for making them worry over his absence.

"You know, Optimus, such a crime you have committed requires…" Corvin looked up to the other three before looking him in the optic, a grin coming across her face, " punishment." she purred lowly. His optics widened and his mouth opened as if to say something, but Lois covered his mouth before he could. All of the humans had various levels of devious smiles on their faces as they all came to the same conclusion.

"Should i get the cuffs?" Lois asked and Corvin shook her head.

"We won't need them." She leaned over him, the stray hairs that escaped her braid tickling his face plates. "We'll take turns."

Corvin started, trailing her soft human hands down his front, trailing over his glass windshields down to the overlapping plates of his midsection. Optimus clamped his mouth shut, determined not to make a sound as Corvin explored.

Optimus, the leader of the Autobots and Cybertron, relaxed into the wondering touches of an organic a fraction of his real size. The most untouchable of mechs groaned when those hands reached between plating to touch the wires and cables under it.

Anyone would be shocked, even appalled by his actions if they saw him now. He was intimate with a polyamorous group of humans, and he adored it. It was by chance that he stumbled upon them, a meeting in the woods when he had been separated from his team and his communications hadn't been working.

His thoughts were interrupted by the hand that brushed against his neck, making him sigh deeply. The sigh turned into a groan as the nails of the hand ran harshly over his neck cables.

He could smell his humans, their natural odors mixing into an intoxicating blend that stirred his interface array. Prickles of heat raced down his sides as several other hands joined the first two, running over his sides and chassis in light bushes.

"Grab his audios," Corvin directed at Lois, who removed her hands from his chassis to grasp onto both audios and rub them firmly.

Optimus made a sound, a gasping moan, his back arching as his sweet spot was stimulated. His optics shut tightly and remained closed as he sank into the sensations. Soft hands running lower, trailing over his sides and down to rub at the joints in his hips with an evil precision. The other two sets of hands dived into the seams of his armor with practiced ease, tickling at the wires with squishy fingers.

"Undo your armor," Corvin's voice rang out from above him. Undoing one's armor would expose the protoform of the bot, a very vulnerable state that most didn't like being in. In protoform, a bot didn't have any defence, just a thin layer of mesh that hid the internal workings of the bot. To any but a Medic, no one would comply with this order. But the loud 'click's of Optimus's armor unlatching proved that (at least for him) he didn't.

Hands pulled each piece of armor off and put them in a pile off to the side, exposing his sensitive protoform. He groaned loudly, pleasant jolts racing through his sensory net as the hands rubbed at his exposed protoform. His ventilations increased as his core temperature raised with every touch.

Optimus was in a utopia of sorts, his processor completely forgetting Corvin's earlier threat, his processor only focused on the delightful touches that slowly traveled lower. His cooling fans clicked on as a pair of hands finally touched his pelvic armor, the only armor that hadn't been taken off.

Yet.

Optimus let out a relieved gasp as his pelvic armor was finally removed, and his spike was able to pressurize.

Optimus's spike was rather glorious, in the humans opinion. It was very different than a human's. Due to Optimus being around eight feet in height in his smaller form, his spike was proportioned accordingly, if measured, one could see it was around 10 inches. It was red and silver, with blue biolights that circled his spike and created ridges that would create a bit of extra friction for his partner. The tip was a bold blue color that matched the color on his legs. The base was thicker than the tip, and the ribs were deeper there. Overall, it was a very impressive spike.

"Dammnnn," Lois commented. The other three snickered and the hands moved once again. The set of hands that were lower than the rest seemed to trace around his array, deliberately avoiding his spike and valve. By this time, Optimus was shaking, his body jerking around under the humans. His audio's were being rubbed even more maddeningly now, his helm moving into the touch.

Optimus gave a loud, pleasured shout as his spike was suddenly grabbed at the base and pumped a few times. He bucked into the hand, his mouth open as he panted, his frame desperately trying to suck in the cool air.

The hands were drawing such delightful sounds from him, sounds very very few have ever heard. His legs were pinned under a body, but spread just so that he could feel the body's warmth against his inner thighs and valve. It was driving him mad.

Short pants and growls came from deep within his chassis as his pleasure grew, his legs were shaking as two hands rubbed up and down his spike, stimulating all the sensors in ways that made his optics roll into the back of his helm. Fingers rubbed into the ridges, pushing and pulling at him. They trailed up, lightly brushing against his sensitive tip in a tickling, teasing caress. Optimus's mouth dropped open as he let out a loud, deep moan.

Optimus was close, oh so close. His body was shaking under the intense stimulation, his vents almost halting in the force of it. He was close, so so close!

But everything suddenly stopped, and he was denied his overload.

Optimus's optics snapped open to see the evil looks on each of their faces.

Corvin's hand closed around the base of his spike, holding it tightly to prevent his overload from happening. Lois, Vela and Marius continued touching him, bringing him close, but the Corvin's hand banished any hope of him getting his high until she said so.

His optics were wide and pleading as he was denied. Corvin was glaring at him as she held him firmly in both hands.

"You," she started, she pumped her hands once, keeping the tight pressure to prevent him from overloading, but stimulating him further. "will call," a few more tight pumps, "twice a week," one with every word now, "EVERY week!" she hissed. Optimus was practically sobbing by now, his mouth so far open as he yelled that it almost looked dislocated. "from now on," she continued, her torcherous touches driving him out of his processor, coupled with the others' touches, Optimus would agree to anything by now. "Understood?" she growled, her teeth barred in anger. He nodded frantically. "SAY IT!"

"Yes! Yes, I will!" he all but screamed. A satisfied grin spread across her face and she let up on his spike. He gave a relieved groan, his frame shuttering a the relief of pressure.

"Well then, I guess since you _promised_," Corvin grinned. Suddenly, Corvin started to laugh, "Timber!" she yelled, and Optimus was able to push past his arousal to look at her in confusion.

"Get it?" she snickered, "Because i'm," she leaned forward, "_**going down.**_"

The others groaned.

"Jesus Christ, Corvin, why?" Lois groaned, looking very much done. Optimus gave a breathy chuckle, one that turned into a loud gasp as Corvin suddenly ducked down and took the tip of his spike into her mouth. His mouth opened wide, gasping cries and hails to his deity escaping past his lips.

Optimus was loud during passionate moments, few knew this, but none knew better than Lois, Vela, Marius and Corvin. Especially as Corvin swirled her tongue and gripped the base of Optimus's spike with firm hands. He could feel every brush of their fingers against his scorching protoform. He could feel their warm bodies, holding down his arms and legs. He could feel as the mouth on him took him further, making his back arch and shivers of pleasure roll through his sides.

His engine roared, the power from it rumbling his body as his muffler couldn't contain it all. He could feel his climax approaching again, now unhindered. His optics closed again, his frame shook under the humans. Breaths came out in short pants now, cries and whimpers left his vocalizer at higher pitches. He was closer now, he could feel the beginnings of his overload approaching, the energy fluttering in his core.

Corvin's head bobbed faster as she noticed the symptoms of Optimus's approaching climax. Her tongue lathered around the head, her cheeks caving in as she brought her head back in a strong suck. Optimus was there, right on the edge.

Then, his audio's were pulled on, fingers scraped at his protoform, and a tongue licked along the very tip of his spike as another set of fingers poked and prodded at his achingly empty valve. That was when he overloaded.

It was like a firework going off in his body. Energy exploded over his sensory net, zapping through him as his optics rolled back in his helm from ecstasy. His mouth was open in a scream as he harshly overloaded. He felt it burn through him, to the base of his peds to the tips of his audio receptors. He could feel his transfluid shooting into Corvin's mouth, so much that she couldn't hold it all in and some escaped past her lips to trail down his spike.

Corvin pulled back, silvery transfluid covering the lower half of her face. She wiped away what she could of the silver transfluid, the liquid smearing across her face. She grinned down at him, making his frame shiver as he spotted his essence dripping from her face.

"So, who's first?"

**(AN: Yes, Optimus has found himself a polyamory group of humans, and has been accepted into it. I wanted to do this because, even though you sometimes see a story with poly bots, you never see one with the humans. So that is why i wanted to do this~ That and I entered into a poly relationship not to long ago. AND IT IS EPIC. **

**Hope y'all like smut. because, even though im going to develope a good plot and stuff, make a nice story out of this with feels and stuff. There is going to be a shitload of word porn. BEWARE!**

**Mistress of yaoi:** **(love the name btw) Mwahahaha! I have sucked you in! I am notorious for my cliffhangers~**


End file.
